prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 9, 2018 NXT results
The May 9, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 11, 2018. Summary By pulling off show-stealing moves that most Superstars can only dream of, NXT newcomer Ricochet has made a strong case for being called “The One and Only.” Velveteen Dream, however, believes two can play that game. Dream interrupted Ricochet as the newcomer spoke about setting his sights on the NXT Title. Objecting to all the attention that's been paid to Ricochet, Velveteen Dream told the high-flyer to “flip … and flop” his way to the back of line behind Dream. The war of words escalated, with Ricochet saying he'd not only run circles around Dream, but also steal the show in NXT along with Dream's spotlight. Velveteen Dream replied that he can do anything Ricochet does, only better, and The One and Only offered him the chance to prove it. Dream began to make his move, but realizing that Ricochet was ready for it, he quickly changed his mind and slid out of the ring, denying the NXT Universe a showdown that they were all too ready to witness. After falling short of winning the NXT North American Title Six-Man Ladder Match in his NXT debut at TakeOver: New Orleans, EC3's much-anticipated sophomore outing on WWE Network, in singles action against Raul Mendoza, was an undeniable success. Mendoza's incredible speed gave EC3's some early headaches, but The Top One Percent's elite strength proved to be too much for the luchador to counter. The vainglorious Superstar nearly ripped off Mendoza's head with a clothesline. EC3 then scooped Mendoza onto his shoulders and sent him splattering onto the mat to pick up the win. Satisfied with the outcome, EC3 didn't wait long to brag, telling Cathy Kelley that he will continue claiming “victory after victory after victory” until NXT is rebranded as “NX3.” Dakota Kai's efforts to keep a safe distance from volatile NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler failed again this week, though this time it was Vanessa Borne who suffered the full brunt of Baszler's wrath. The Queen of Spades struck after Kai's score-settling showdown with Borne. The Captain of Team Kick — looking to get even with Borne for her inflammatory remarks last week — unleashed a full barrage of boots on her opponent before polishing her off with a modified flipping backstabber for the victory. Kai's celebration was cut short by the arrival of Baszler. With the mere presence of the NXT Women's Champion forcing Kai to cower in the corner, The Submission Magician trapped Borne in the Kirifuda Clutch and fixed her ferocious gaze on Kai as she made Borne tap and then nap. Baszler didn't stop there, instilling more fear in Kai in a locker-room confrontation moments later. This time, however, Nikki Cross was observed lurking and laughing in the shadows, leaving NXT fans to wonder what the Scottish Superstar's apparent interest in the Kai-Baszler rivalry could possibly mean. By ambushing Heavy Machinery and Tino Sabbatelli & Riddick Moss on their very first night in NXT last month, War Raiders effectively declared war on NXT's Tag Team division. Luckily for Hanson & Rowe, Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight were all too happy to answer the call. The heavyweight clash was completely devoid of anything pretty. Instead, the two juggernaut squads threw down hammer and tongs, landing haymakers, throwing each other with explosive suplexes and, in the case of Hanson, making like an airbus as he flew through the ropes with a battering-ram suicide dive. While Dozovic & Knight had fire in their bellies and redemption on their mind, Hanson & Rowe's raid would not be snuffed out this night. War Raiders tasted victory at Heavy Machinery's expense, courtesy of Hanson & Rowe's double-team specialty move, the Fallout. Can any team on the black-and-yellow brand stop War Raiders? Fighting on behalf of a dear friend, Kassius Ohno was out for vengeance as he battled Johnny Gargano's tormentor, Tommaso Ciampa. The heated brawl was full of ill will, vitriol and punishment, more closely resembling a lawless brawl than a sanctioned athletic contest. Ohno showed The Blackheart no mercy. He attacked Ciampa's eye, still blackened from his showdown with Gargano at TakeOver: New Orleans, with elbows and knees, causing “Tommy Sports-Entertainment” to scream in agony. He contorted Ciampa's body with a painful cravate hold, and when he had the chance, he stood on Ciampa's throat. Ciampa got back into the fight with a cheap shot, and abiding by the Code of Hammurabi, targeted Ohno's eye. Yet, The Knockout Artist wouldn't go down easily, not with retribution at stake. He clobbered Ciampa with several devastating blows, but Ciampa countered Ohno's Rolling Elbow with a clothesline and then dropped him with a brutal neckbreaker to snare the win. Adding insult to injury, Ciampa then removed his knee brace and nailed Ohno with it before stuffing it over his face, berating his fallen opponent and demanding to know “was it worth it?” The Blackheart followed up by issuing a menacing statement, screaming that he'd broken Gargano's body and Candice LeRae's heart and declaring that “the Gargano fairy tale is over.” Results ; ; *EC3 defeated Raul Mendoza (2:43) *Dakota Kai defeated Vanessa Borne (2:35) *War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) (2:50) *Tommaso Ciampa defeated Kassius Ohno (9:28) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-9-18 NXT 1.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 2.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 3.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 4.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 5.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 6.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 7.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 8.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 9.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 10.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 11.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 12.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 13.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 14.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 15.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 16.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 17.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 18.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 19.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 20.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 21.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 22.jpg 5-9-18 NXT 23.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #299 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #299 at WWE.com * NXT #448 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events